Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (1914)
Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro is Isabella's counterpart in 1914, and takes her place during the episode "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon". Personal life During the summer of 1914, the adventurous duo of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher land in Panama, where they rest in a trading post to discuss their plans to find the Temple of Juatchadoon. There, they meet Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, whose mother had supposedly set off to find the said temple but subsequently went missing. She seeks their cooperation to find her. Though it is against Ohio's principles to help another adventuring archaeologist, he agrees to help her. Ohio and Rhode Island with Isabella and Candace reach the vicinity of the Temple of Juatchadoon with the help of Madi Rose skipper Baljeet and his first mate Buford. The four disembark from the boat and after a short hike on foot they reach the temple. After navigating around the temple's booby trap-riddled interior, they manage to reach its central chamber. However, they are captured by Doofenshmirtz. He lets Isabella out of the cage and she reveals herself to have been working for Doofenshmirtz, much to Ohio's disdain. She hands the Amulet of Juatchadoon over to Doofenshmirtz, who subsequently betrays her and pushes her into a trench in the floor at the bottom of which her mother (for whom she had begun working for Doofenshmirtz in the first place) is already trapped but are free by a Perry counterpart. The group finds themselves cornered on the top of the pyramid with the corn colossus (which is now on fire because of one of the booby traps) closing in on them. As all hope for their escape is lost, the fez/mini-helicopter delivers the amulet to the group in peril. For a moment, they hesitate to try and activate it before Ohio smashes it with a rock. The corn colossus pops into popcorn and a massive crevice opens itself up through Panama, with the Temple of Juatchadoon itself in the center. The temple is shattered by the force and the group falls in. They are later rescued by Baljeet and Buford with their boat. As they head back for civilization, Isabella solemnly apologizes to Ohio for double-crossing them. Physical appearance She is physically similar to her modern day descendant. Personality and traits Sweet and adventurous, she is also a self-confessed dirty-double crosser, as she "sold" Ohio and Rhode Island to Doofenshmirtz. However, she only did so to rescue her mother. Skills and abilities Relationships New Hampshire Garcia-Shapiro New Hampshire is Isabella's mother. Isabella has been shown to care greatly for her, to the point of being willing to work with Doofenshmirtz and double-cross Ohio and Rhode Island to rescue her. Ohio Flynn & Rhode Island Fletcher Initially helping the adventurous duo to locate the Temple of Juatchadoon, Isabella betrayed the pair to Doofenshmirtz to save her mother. She later switched sides again to help Ohio and Rhode Island, and she was forgiven for her earlier betrayal. Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz kidnapped Isabella's mother and blackmailed her into working with him. After he double-crossed her, Isabella helped Ohio and Rhode Island to defeat his Corn Colossus. Others Isabella has yet to express an opinion on Candace Flynn, Buford, or Baljeet. However, it can be assumed that they are on good terms, as Candace helped Isabella rescue her mother, and Buford and Baljeet rescued the group from the collapsing Temple of Juatchadoon. Background information Appearances * "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" Gallery 322b - A Mysterious Woman.jpg 322b - My Card.jpg 322b - Shocked at the Amulet.jpg 322b - Dropoff.jpg 322b - In the Jungle.jpg 322b - On a Stroll.jpg 322b - Lucky to Be Here.jpg 322b - The First Puzzle.jpg 322b - Photo-op.jpg 322b - Shattered Glass.jpg 322b - Into the Temple.jpg 322b - Something's Coming.jpg 322b - Run For Your Life.jpg 322b - Why Did It Have to Be Snakes.jpg 322b - Climb the Vine.jpg 322b - Fire Trap.jpg 322b - Light on Her Feet.jpg 322b - At Least We're Alive.jpg 322b - Listen Close.jpg 322b - Lurking Inside.jpg 322b - Trapdoor.jpg 322b - Nice Shot.jpg Ohio Flynn sees Doofenshmirtz again.jpg 322b - Trapped.jpg 322b - Let Her Free.jpg 322b - Traitor.jpg 322b - Reunited.jpg 322b - Betrayed.jpg She could use a little company.JPG 322b - Can't Believe It.jpg 322b - Distract the Corn Colossus.jpg 322b - Corn Colossus Enflamed.jpg 322b - Fiery Hand of Doom.jpg 322b - Why Didn't He Pop.jpg 322b - Any Ideas.jpg 322b - Now He Pops.jpg 322b - Split.jpg 322b - Last Fall.jpg 322b - Rescued.jpg 322b - End of a Journey.jpg 322b - Proof Positive.jpg The Madi Rose.JPG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Time Shift Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Look Alikes Category:I Category:Isabella Lookalikes Category:One appearance only Category:Garcia-Shapiro family